<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Mornings by Coquelicot_03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214757">Our Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03'>Coquelicot_03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Rarepairs for Christmas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barbecue, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Parties, Rocky - Freeform, hey hey hey, morning jogs, pet rock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our morning routine, be it skincare, morning coffee, a morning jog, or exercise, lets see how the Bokutos' morning goes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Shirofuku Yukie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Rarepairs for Christmas [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>7th daaaay!! we reached the 7th day!! my favorite number!!! have fun reading! </p><p>for the seventh day of Christmas Zumi brings BokuYukie!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day starts with Koutaro showering Yukie with kisses, first on the forehead, then the nose, then both cheeks, then the chin before the lips, Koutaro will continue until his wife wakes up, though he will shake her gently if it's already more than 10 minutes, today she opens her eyes before Koutaro even reached her lips, Yukie who laugh at the whining husband of her holds Koutaro's right cheek and pull him for the morning kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning! I'll be joining our morning jog hun! Since we are 30 minutes earlier than usual" Yukie said as she let Koutaro nuzzles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm! Then get up my queen! So you can freshen up! I’ll be cooking so take your time" Koutaro looks at his wife, then a gentle smile just take surface naturally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cook? Won't the food get cold?" Yukie asks while getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really, I just had an amazing idea! Let’s have our breakfast outside! I'll be making the bento!! Shoo!!" giggling Koutaro pushes his wife out of their bedroom, before heading to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukie didn't take too much time preparing herself, it would just be their morning jog, after all, the moment she stepped into their corridor near the dining room, she can already smell coffee waft in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, tamagoyaki! Tako too! The bathroom is empty hun, you go ahead I'll finish them and make some onigiri!" Said Yukie who is now hugging her husband, contrary to her words of shooing her husband to freshen up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure sure, be sure to set some tamagoyaki for Rocky!" Koutaro dismissed himself after kissing his wife’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving a giggling Yukie in the kitchen to giggle more at her husband's antics, though she did set aside some tamagoyaki and even made smaller portions of onigiri for the pet rock, before putting them nicely in the bento box, with a satisfied smile she wrapped them and put gently on her husband's sports bag, just as she finished zipping the bag close Koutaro stepped out with the car keys ready to head out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye-bye Rocky!! Take good care of the house! Eat lots son!!" Koutaro said his farewell before heading out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with a click they are out, headed to the track with a content smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hun when we got home you should take another bath with Rocky kay?" Yukie said with a smile</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rocky? who is that you ask? well, you will know!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is just self indulge please feel free not to read this if you do not want to or felt uncomfortable to ^~^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Have you called Testu? already?? He can't miss his godchild's birthday party!" Koutaro shouts from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I informed Akaashi-san too, even our eldest son! He said he will be bringing Kageyama with him" Yukie shouts back from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The balloons are done! I will give call Kei a call now! Ah! Ang Kaori-chan will be here too! And I called Komi, Omimi, and the Miyans!" Proudly said Koutarou who is now heading outside to set the Barbeque grill</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At exactly 3 pm a black car stopped by in front of their gate, knowing its either Kenma with Akaashi or Kuroo with Alisa, Koutaro hurriedly walks to the front gate, shouting his trademark "HEY HEY HEEEY!!!" but to Koutaro’s surprise, it was his sisters! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nee-chan!!! Nee-sama!!" He said before practically dragging his sisters, with a big smile adorning their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after Tetsuro shouts "HEY HEY HEY!" with Alisa outside the gate, who was welcomed with Yukie for Bokuto siblings are still catching up, before closing the gate a voice said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Did you invite us to lock us out? That's rude Yukie-chan" said Yamaguchi with Semi, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah and Tsuki is almost here! He called me that Yachi and Kyotani will be joining him in the car!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know that french fry become a driver now" Kageyama but in,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom!!" Shoyo practically shouted earning a giggle from everyone outside the gate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi quite many of us here already! Why won't you guys enter and join them at the back?" Yukie said with a smile inviting them inside</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as everyone is inside, Akaashi with Kenma and the rest of Fukurodani arrives, Konoha and Kenma have gifts with them, the last to arrive is Tsuki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY HEY HEEEY!! THANK YOU FOR ATTENDING OUR YOUNGEST SON'S 3RD BIRTHDAY PARTY!" shouts Koutaro officially starting their barbeque party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the Kyoutani ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"where is the celebrant?" causing everyone to turn his way, Koutaro hurriedly run inside the house and come back with a rock in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Him!! Our son!! Rocky!" said Koutaro with the proudest smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha yes, Shoyo and Kei’s Little brother,” Said Yukie as she pats her husband’s back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, bro I was shocked too" Atsumu pat the confused Kyotani's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>